Electric power converters include AC to DC power converters, as well as DC to DC power converters. Electric power converters have a wide range of uses including, but not limited to, charging batteries and providing power to electronic devices.
Electric power converters are potentially dangerous due to high voltages and currents. A transformer may be used to provide electrical isolation between two electrical circuits. For example, an electric power converter may contain a transformer to provide electrical isolation between an input terminal and an output terminal.